Delia Shines the Brightest Dellis
by Ginger.Ninja0069
Summary: The back story for my Black Fury Theurge for a Werewolf the Apocalypse game.


**Author's Note:** This is the back story I wrote for my Black Fury Theurge. Sadly she only lived for five months in the game I played her in. Ah well. Since she's dead, I can share her back story though!

**My Family**

**Adonis Deimos Ambrosiadis **- M 20 Kin; March 22, 1991 - Present; Born under the Philodox Moon; Aries

_Adonis is the first born of my family. He is a well-bred male of the Furies and an honorable man. He frequently has my back on several things, and he definitely wants to try and protect me. Usually it's the other way around, I end up protecting him. But we help each other out when it's possible, and I have seen few who had so many goals as he does. He wishes to be a Psychologist and currently holds down a 3.9 GPA in a University in Athens._

_I do believe he would've made an excellent Fury had he shifted and been a woman. He's not afraid of his opinions but respects others. He is headstrong and determined, but I love my brother and know that he will treat his future wife well._

**Delia Echo Ambrosiadis Dellis **- F 18 Garou; June 17, 1993 - Present; Born under the Theurge Moon; Gemini

_I was my mother's first daughter and the only legitimate shifter among my siblings. Like my mother I am a Theurge and have a particularly strong connection to the Wyld. I'll go more into detail about my particular history in a little bit._

_I am known to the Nation as Shines the Brightest, Cliath Black Fury Theurge Homid._

_My mother, before her untimely death, said to my father that one day I would rise up and become a wiser Theurge than herself. At least that is what my father told me._

_It was one of my mother's last wishes that I be married to Angelus Dellis. She wished it because she wanted to make sure that I would make children that would shift as well. The spirits have told her that if we were together we would have a shifter child. Even though I was just barely a Cliath, I was wed June 31, 2010. We have been happily married since and will have our first child after I am a Fostern._

**Kassandra Harmonia Ambrosiadis **- F 16 Kin; December 2, 1995 - Present; Born under the Galliard Moon; Sagittarius

_I have never known Kassandra to sit still. Her wanderlust can only be compared to that of a Silent Strider. Her feet have taken her to many wonderful places, where she has met many wonderful people. Out of my siblings she is unusually kind to the mistake. I have never understood it and there has been little I could do to persuade her otherwise._

_She knows a great deal about nature and various animals. Kassandra has taken a great interest in the Amazon with all its colorful birds and frogs. She has written several papers and has her own website that she posts them on. She is a kind hearted woman and I know that one day she will be a strong independent woman. I have a great deal of faith that her creativity will take her as many great places as her feet._

**Damon Sol Ambrosiadis** - M 15 Kin; July 31, 1996 - Present; Born under the Ahroun Moon; Leo

_Damon had a twin brother at birth, but the twin was a still born. His moon greatly influences his own interests. He has become deeply invested in learning any kind of fighting technique. On top of that he is learning how to forge weapons and how to wield them. For being as young as he is, he quickly became a fit young man that many of my peers seems to be fighting over almost._

_One of the women I was a cub with around the same time, she is currently trying to get close to him. He doesn't seem all that interested in her though. He's more interested in an Adren by the name of, Rends Mountains, an Ahroun of our tribe._

**Ciara **- Metis 8; March 2, 2003-Present; Born under the Ragabash Moon; Pisces

_I wanted to throw her from Olympus the day she was born. It would've been doing her a favor for she will never truly be a woman, but the Alpha Philodox felt that we should preserve her. Letter of the Law said it wasn't her fault she was born this way, and took it upon herself to raise her to protect the caern. Of course, I wasn't around at the time either._

_I have never let her forget what she caused and what she would never be in our tribe. I never let her forget that she was lucky to be alive. Kassandra, as upset as she was at our mother's death, has never cared less for this thing. I do not mention Ciara to other people and deny her existence when asked about her. Her father was rightly judged a slain for his crime._

**Tobias Zakharias Ambrosiadis** _- _M 37 Kin; January 4, 2974- Present; Born under the Galliard Moon; Capricorn

_While my mother was alive, he was a very outgoing man, at least that's what they say. He is an excellent cook and he has passed on some of his skills to Angelus. He agreed with my mother that we would be perfect together. He is an excellent father, and I tell him often that I love him._

_Our mother allowed him to pick out our first names, however he did not name me. My mother had felt a very special connection with me and named me herself. He only really trusts himself to get what he needs done. My father is just as disapproving of the Metis as I am._

_He is a graying man, his hair is long and black with streaks of different shades of gray. It reminds me of pepper. The lines his face are hard and give him a rather stern appearance, but he doesn't smile nearly as much as he used to. He is in shape and a lot of the younger Furies find him very attractive. But each one of them has had their heartbroken by his rejections._

**Alekto Gia Gabris Ambrosiadis** - F Deceased Garou; May 17, 1974 - March 2, 2003; Born under the Theurge Moon; Taurus

_My mother and I are practically identical in appearance. There are a few that mistake me for her. She was an Adren when she passed away and was the wisest Theurge on the caern. She was Alpha Theurge, Rite Master, and Beta. I was the only Theurge moon born of her children, I wish I could have learned underneath her. But she was taken away from me. We share similar pasts and I wonder if things would have been different if I had been raised by her instead._

**Angelus Ektor Dellis** - M 18 Kin; October 25, 1993 - Present; Born under the Galliard Moon; Scorpio

_He was the first person I had really gotten to know. He told me wonderful tales and I enjoyed each one of them. In his own family he had been the one they expected to shift. However, he did not and he was an only child. His mother was unable to bear anymore children after him. She was a kinfolk like him as well as his father._

_He is a kind man, and I know that our relationship will only continue to grow. I know that we will grow old together and watch our children and grandchildren. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll see our great-grandchildren. He is determined in the things he chooses to invest in. For the most part he finds comfort in being involved at home and doesn't really like traversing the world as much as I do. Perhaps we will travel soon before we have children._

**The Caern **

(On the island of Kira Panagia off the Eastern Coast of Greece)

_On the beautiful island of Kira Panagia is the caern "No Stone Unturned," The Muses is the totem for the caern. It is a caern of Discovery. It is a low powered place, a Level two Caern. I'm at a loss of words any time I think back to that place. Along with the Caern, there is a small village of kinfolk on the western side of the island. Few visitors come, usually other kinfolk and Garou._

_There are the caves which the metis and lupus sleep. The lupus outnumber the metis, the lupus generally got the better dens. I lived in the small village near the coast with the rest of my family except the Metis. She stays in the caves, the one that floods on almost a regular basis._

_The Alpha, Alpha Ahroun, and Wyrm-Foe of the caern is "Strikes the Mountain Top" and "Certain Victory," Ahroun, Black Fury, Lupus, Elder, Crone. She is the only Elder and Crone on the Caern._

_The Beta, Alpha Theurge, and Rite Master is "Silver Tipped Deals," Theurge, Black Fury, Homid, Athro, Mother. She was the one to teach me all that I know, and she was the one to take my mother's place after she had passed. She made sure I was well taught and made into a competent Theurge. Silver Tipped Deals also had grown up with my mother. They had always competed against each other to make the other stronger, my mother had always won. Silver Tipped Deals told me that it was a great loss to the sept and the Nation the day we lost her._

_The Den Parent is "Sheppard the Wyld" Galliard, Black Fury, Lupus, Adren, Maiden. She also is Alpha Galliard. She was an excellent Lore keeper, as Galliards should. Many nights, myself and the other two cubs would sit around her fire listening to the victories and failings of our ancestors. Sometimes shadowy figures would dance on wall, other times we would be controlled into performing. The second part was almost always very entertaining._

"_Letter of the Law" Athro, Black Fury, Homid, Philodox, Mother, still remains Alpha Philodox to this day. Though it probably helps that she is one of three Philodox. One of the others is a fresh cub and the other is a freshly minted Cliath. There are some that think her brand of justice is soft_

_The Alpha Ragabash and usually the Fool at Moot is "Unknown Possibility" Adren, Black Fury, Ragabash, Lupus, Maiden._

**From Child to Cub**

_The caern was raised many years ago, it was a larger caern that it is now and they had many problems that wasn't just the Wyrm. On top of threats from the Wyrm, they also had to deal with curious Sailors who would try and see what was there. Sometimes it was thieves who wished to take supposed treasures there. The treasure stories were spread by agents of the wyrm._

_An Elder Theurge at the time, made a deal with Artemis to help protect the Caern and keep the Wyld safe from those who would destroy it and to help protect the caern from those who had no business there. In exchange, Artemis asked for a female offspring who was strongly connected to the wyld. The child would live with her until that child grew old and died. Then a new child would be chosen and sent along. The child didn't have to be homid, a lupus would do as well._

_The Elder Theurge asked what if the child shifted, would Artemis release them to perform their duties to Gaia? Artemis would allow three shifters to be released back to fight, but if that occurred then Artemis would lift the protection and they would be on their own. Another condition was that the girl was to remain pure during her stay. _

_My mother was the first one and was released when she shifted at the age of fifteen. Two years later she was married and Adonis was born._

_When I was born I was immediately taken by Artemis, I alone was raised by the spirit on the highest point on the island. There was a small tower built and it was difficult for most to get to it. Artemis would have no trouble coming and going, but I watched the world outside with no real contact with it. It was very lonely and I learned the ways of nature and animals. I taught myself to read with the unlimited amount of free time I had._

_I remember when I was a young girl, flowers and grass would spring up around my feet and where I touched. I seemed to create beauty with anything I did. My hair grew long fairly quickly, I would spend hours a day brushing out the knots and flowers. It wasn't long before I realized my hair had magical properties depending on what I wanted to do. It was long and blonde. Now I theorize that it probably had to do with being so closely tied with the caern and Artemis._

_But time went by and I grew, never knowing the interaction of another human being, until one day a young man came. In the Rapunzel way, I let down my hair for him and helped him in. I was fourteen at the time and he was sixteen. We talked and he began to explain the island down below. I listened to his fantastic stories and he would visit me when Artemis would not be present. This is how I met Angelus Dellis._

_Months passed and he found out about who my family was and would tell me about them on his visits. He had been the one to tell me my mother was gone and who had caused it. It was then Artemis appeared. She threatened to cast Angelus out of the tower and it would most certainly kill him. I managed to reason with her and he was allowed out safely. He vowed that one day we would be together._

_I couldn't stop dreaming about the family I had never really known, how I had never known my mother. I dreamed of wolves and Garou that Angelus had described to me._

_Finally, I shifted._

_It was far more violent than my mother's had been. I had wanted to go down among the islanders and witness their moot, I had sometimes heard the howls but never understood it. Artemis told me that I wouldn't be allowed to, that I was to remain separated from the others. I grew furious, I asked her if the wyld was meant to go where it felt like, how was it any good to keep me locked up here? As my rage grew, I cut off my hair and it turned black, it remains this color to this day._

_Finally my rage boiled over and I began to destroy the very tower that had kept me prisoner for so long. I was cast out from the tower and the enchantment over the island died out over the next few days. There were those that blamed me and wished that I would die for it. The Philodox that had saved the metis stepped in on my behalf, it was decided that they would simply learn to protect their caern on their own. She pointed out that relying on the enchantment that heavily was a foolish idea._

_They drew in Garou from larger caerns close by to help reinforce their protections. We have gotten to the point where there is little threat from the outside world. The wyrm still breaths at our door, but we've gotten pretty good at knocking them away._

**From Cub to Cliath**

_It was then I was taken under Sheppard the Wyld's wise paws. Because of my limited knowledge she almost had to begin from scratch with me. It didn't take me long to put together what I had known and what I was learning. Within a short while, I was joined by two other young, scared girls. Astraia "Between the Lines", a fifteen year old Philodox, and Kalypso "Plain Sight", a fourteen year old Ragabash. We trained together and it wasn't before long that each of us had come into our own. I got to know them as my own sisters and an almost special bond seemed to form between us. Perhaps it is what I see in older Furies, a sisterhood fighting for good._

_Astraia had come from an abusive family. Her father was a drunk, one day he had killed her mother. It was then she saw what her father truly was, a fomori. His rage turned to her and hers to him. She shifted and ripped him limb from limb. When she came to, she cleaned herself and set fire to the house. Silver Tipped Deals had lead the pack that retrieved her._

_Kalypso had been an orphan on the street. Her parents died when she was five and she had been on her own since. She's a really nice girl, most things she got with a pout or sometimes an innocent smile. There's a charm about her I can't place. She had been cornered by a man who wanted her money, again, Silver Tipped Deals scooped her up._

_While there were three of us, we were taken separately on our Rite of Passage. We were strong as a unit, but they wanted to see how we had developed as individuals. Silver Tipped Deals had seen to mine._

_I was taken to a home setting, it was a beautiful home, nothing like my tower. There was a family of four and for all appearances it seemed to be perfect. That appearance was only skin deep. The father had been beating the mother and raping the daughter, teaching his son that women were below him. That this is what they were good for._

_Silver Tipped Deals looked at me and asked me what to do. Killing this man was the obvious choice, removing him from the home would be best. Though it would remove a father figure and fathers are important. If he wasn't a fomori, getting him in some place to get him tamed. Extensive counseling would be needed for each member of that family. The Mother would need it to find her worth once more so she would not end up in the same situation with a different man. The Daughter would need it to also find her worth and find a way to trust men so she may fully become a woman and be a part of the cycle. The Son would need taught that his father was incorrect and to respect women as his equal and not make them into objects._

_When I relayed this to her, she seemed satisfied with my answer and we moved onto the next portion of my passage._

_The next part was a quest. I was taken into the penumbra and I was to find a Shield spirit. I was to make a deal with it to help shield my rage. This tested me in two ways, as a Theurge I am less susceptible to frenzy but not immune. It would go poorly to frenzy on a spirit I am trying to make a deal with. The second part was to aid me in the next part of my Passage._

_A deal was made on a temporary basis, I would protect an innocent for a week in exchange. Silver Tipped Deals bound the spirit into a Talen necklace._

_For the next part, Certain Victory tested my rage. She taunted me, bringing up the metis was a big thing. I had felt my hackles rise but I resisted thanks to the spirit. I can't even really count the number of times I almost lost control. But I seemed to pass with flying colors._

_The spirit was released from the talen and I moved onto the next part of my passage. I was to drink the wine, and I did so. There was a great deal of pain and flashes of things before my eyes. I'm not too sure what to make of them, there were more jumbled than other cubs'. I had asked them afterwards what they had experienced. Perhaps it has to do with my connection to the Wyld, I'll think on it further._

_We were each given deed names based on what we had done, but they seemed to think I had performed exceptionally well._

_It wasn't long before I was sent on my way to make my mark on the world with Angelus. I was sent to Pennsylvania in the United States to aid the small sept there._


End file.
